1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wall fixture. More particularly, it relates to a wall thermostat mounting assembly for converting from one thermostat to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been the practice in the past to provide various types of wall fixtures for electric outlets or thermostat devices wherein a base or bracket is attached to the wall in some fashion and wherein the electric outlet or thermostat is hingedly or otherwise connected to the base.
The prior art is illustrative of various types of wall or ceiling fixtures as exemplified by U.S. Pats. No. 1,544,736; No. 2,225,080; and No. 2,930,876.
One of the problems associated with the prior art fixtures is that a fixture or device to be replaced usually required complete removal of the device before another fixture could be mounted in its place. Such removal of one fixture for another fixture often resulted in a time comsuming and extensive repair operation before the new or subsequent fixture could be mounted on the wall or ceiling.